Lip Gloss
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"So...What does it taste like?" Duncan asked, oblivious to Courtney's worrying of him getting caught.   "What?" She asked in reply, not having the slightest clue what Duncan was going on about now.   "Lip gloss...What does it taste like?"'


**Lip gloss**

Duncan's icy-blue eyes flickered through all the girls in the hallway. There were so many different kinds under his eyes. Tall, short. Fat, slim. They came in a variety, like crayons. Crayons came in different colors and styles; girls came in the exact same way.

He could not just settle for one. His picture was going to be painted different colors, not just one. He couldn't be tied down; he had to move around a bit. See all the different kinds he could have in his grasp.

Then, when the sea of students parted down the hallway, there she was. Standing right at the end, her back turned to him, but Duncan didn't care. He still walked straight up to her, his arms absentmindedly wrapping themselves around her waist.

Courtney froze up, dropping her tube of lipstick down onto the floor. She knew it was Duncan, even before she looked, she knew it was Duncan. Duncan was the only person who would have the mind to grab her from behind when she, very clearly, didn't want it to happen.

"Hey, Princess." The teen boy purred with delight into her ear. Courtney shivered as the words rolled off his tongue and his lime-green 'hawk rubbed up her temple slightly as he moved his jaw.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" Courtney hissed, each word separated by her gritted teeth and angered tone. Her eyes were shut and her hands were held up as if scared to touch him. If she touched him, Duncan may have gotten the wrong idea.

Duncan, however, did let go. He snaked his arms away from her waist and back into his pockets. He didn't move away from behind her though. This pissed Courtney off deeply, and also meant she couldn't bend down to pick her lip gloss up.

"So, darling, what you up to?" Duncan asked. He may have been a good few inches behind her, but Courtney still felt the shiver that his words sent down her spine. As if he was breathing down her neck, the hairs stood up.

"Duncan." Courtney tried to keep a civil tone, but it was hard. Very, very hard. "Please...Just walk away now."

Duncan chuckled under his breath. He didn't move. As if he was going to listen to Courtney. Duncan did what he liked, when he liked. Courtney also knew this.

The brunette tried her best to just ignore Duncan, crouching down and picking up her small tube of lip gloss.

By the time she had stood back up, Duncan was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Courtney looked down the hallways, but no sign of him was there. She sighed a sigh of relief, maybe now she was going to have some piece before the next period bell rang.

* * *

><p>Courtney stood in front of the girls' bathroom mirror. It was the middle of fifth period and she had, had to make a quick bathroom stop. It wasn't usually like her to go in the middle of class, she was always too scared of missing something important, but she had forgotten to go during her lunch break, and she had drank a whole liter bottle of water. Her bladder was not going to hold it all in for very long.<p>

The preppy girl fiddled with a few pieces of her brown hair, trying to get it to look right by combing it with her fingers. It did help a little, but Courtney wasn't one to get all obsessed with the way she looked.

She pulled out her tube of lip gloss from her pocket. She always kept it on her. She was addicted to the stuff, always replacing it on her naturally dark lips whenever it rubbed itself off. The lip gloss made her lips look plumper and glossier, giving it them an almost natural shine. Always wearing lip gloss was just one of those things Courtney had always done ever since she had started wearing make-up.

Courtney wasn't one of those girls who caked her face in cheap products for school. Courtney believes she had too much self-pride to 'Barbie' herself up every day. Being student body president, she was supposed to be a role model for the young students. If she looked fake, then she wouldn't have been setting a very good 'be yourself' example for the younger girls in the school.

The brunette brought the applicator to her lips and smoothed small circles all around the bottom, and then the top. She rubbed her lips together and blew a kiss towards her reflection.

"Why do you always wear that junk on your lips?" Courtney, once again, dropped the tube of lip gloss on the floor.

"Duncan!" She snapped, turning towards the doorway. Sure enough, the green-haired delinquent had his sexy body leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing in here?" Courtney hissed, looking around in the empty cubicles to check if they were alone or not.

"So...What does it taste like?" Duncan asked, oblivious to Courtney's worrying of him getting caught.

"What?" She asked in reply, not having the slightest clue what Duncan was going on about now.

"Lip gloss...What does it taste like?"

Courtney was confused, and Duncan could tell she was. The delinquent pushed his body up, away from the doorway. He walked towards Courtney, panicking her more. If anyone caught them both in there together, they were both in trouble.

"So?" Duncan pushed. "What does it taste like?"

"I-I-I...Um...Uh-I..." Courtney's face was starting to flush red as Duncan's face came quite close to hers.

"Come on, Princess." The punk smirked. "You wear that stuff often enough, what does it taste like?"

Courtney was flustered; she had no idea what to say. What was worse was that Duncan just kept getting closer, even when there were no gaps left between them. And then they were kissing.

Courtney had no idea what was going on at first, but she did soon relax into the kiss. Duncan wasn't a half-bad kisser, she couldn't deny that. He moved his hands to her hips and Courtney placed her own hands on Duncan's biceps.

When they broke apart, they stayed that way, only now staring into each other's eyes. The only thing they could see was each other's eyes because they were still that close.

"So." Courtney asked. "What does it taste like?"

A/N: hehe!

LOL!

I got this idea from my boyfriend, Aaron.

Almost two weeks ago now, he asked me to put lip gloss on, just so he could have a taste ;) LOL! I just HAD to write something based of that! haha! So, here we go...LOL!

I hope you liked this :) I did start writing this that day, but I had no idea how to finish it...But I got the idea today and I just HAD to finish it! LOL!

Well, I do hope you liked this ;) LOL!

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
